


As The Rose Worships His Lady

by Lanzelotti



Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Character, Breast Worship, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Mentioned Juste/Lydie/Maxim, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanzelotti/pseuds/Lanzelotti
Summary: Sweet, sweet Juste, who knew how to make a woman happy.





	As The Rose Worships His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write adult content based on female-presenting nipples after the Tumblr NSFW ban announcement. It ended much more Harlequin Historical than I predicted. But then, it's Lydie.

Lydie Erlanger was a regular guest of the Belmont Manor for years, but only in the last months she had learned they had a bathhouse, due to the passion for engineering of Juste’s father and the different bathing habits of Juste’s Belnades mother.

It all began when, in one of her summer picnic expeditions with Juste and Maxim, she suffered from sharp, agonizing cramps that made her unable to walk. Maxim begged Juste to give her holy water, believing it was some sort of evil spirit harassing her, but Juste only laid Lydie down, opened her bodice and loosened her stays, and let her rest for a while, asking Maxim to retrieve some potions from the manor.

“Young women can suffer from cramps,” he said, “it’s part of their moontime. Next time I’ll let her use our bathhouse.”

And she accepted, with a handwritten note from Selena Belmont explaining to Lydie’s parents that their precious daughter would be bathing on her chemise, chaperoned by older female servants.

It was a complete lie.

The first time, she asked to bathe alone. It was expected that she would find more than a single tub, but the sunken pools made of marble and piped hot water made her wonder if magic was used in the construction. “A little,” Juste would answer later.

The second time, she allowed Juste and Maxim to join, but asked them to close their eyes until she took off her chemise and entered the pool. Her modesty soon has proven unnecessary, with the clear water, the gentleness of her lovers and the fact that when she naturally moved around, her breasts were in clear view. After some mutual back washing and massages that soon turned full body, Lydie learned to be comfortable with her body and started to get eager for situations she could disrobe with them.

This time, it was only her, Juste, mild cramps and an oversensitive body. After a good soak, leaning her head on Juste’s pale, smooth chest, she asked for a massage, pointing to a pile of towels and an empty spot alongside the pool. Juste gladly obliged, stepping out of the water to unroll one of the towels and retrieve some oil. As Lydie lied over her back on the stretched towel, she couldn’t help but notice how Juste was not handsome. Maxim was handsome; Juste, with his smooth porcelain skin, silky, long silvery-white hair, his thin, delicate body, with muscles defined just enough to not detract from grace, was beautiful. But her gaze was directed to his firm, perky buttocks, and she couldn’t help but stare and almost drool when he bent over a little against a shelf to finally get the oil.

Lydie blushed when he returned, confident and relaxed, almost as if he was delivering some knives for his grandfather instead of going to fondle his very naked, very eager girlfriend. She wondered how he never got nervous about intimate matters, unlike Maxim, who often acted much more uncomfortable than she did. Must be a witch thing. Maybe a Belmont thing, if the stories about his grandfather’s youth were true.

She also noticed Juste was as smooth on his front as on his back, with only the faintest silver down crowning his manhood. She could see that sculpted torso, too, so similar to white marble, except for that pretty pair of nipples, which shared the same rosy tint of his lips.

Juste came closer, and with him, she could feel the scent of the rose soap they shared and the warmth of his skin. If not for her soreness and the knowledge he would take care of her, Lydie would touch herself in that moment, for she wanted to show Juste how he made her feel, how he could made her drip with desire, how he could make her do all the sorts of things she had read on her mother’s romance novels…

Then she felt his fingers pressing against her right foot. It felt nice and relaxing, even a little arousing, but a painful throb on her pelvis reminded Lydie of the reason she wanted a massage on the first place.

“Juste? No, go around here,” she said, pointing her finger to an inch or two above her pubic hair.

“Of course, my love.” His voice, always so melodious, was lower, softer, but still carried the gentle tone of everyday. She could feel all the desire he also felt for her, and her mind repeated his sentence many times, each one savoring a different, previously unnoticed, nuance of his words. “Legs, please?”

She obliged, spreading them wide to ease Juste’s access to her body. To her surprise, he didn’t start kneading her lower abdomen, but gave her his most tender look — oh, those eyes and their impossibly long lashes, their constant languid, sleepy look, their irises that she never figured if they were grey or blue — together with a subtle smile, and went down on her, a hand on her thigh, tracing a fine line with his tongue from her labia from her clit, stopping there to give it a wet kiss.

Lydie could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

He let his fingers glide through her golden curls until they reached the place Lydie mentioned. There, he did circular motions, slowly, but a little forcefully, feeling her contracting womb.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“Oh, no,” Lydie said, returning to reason after his little gift, “You’re doing just right.”

“Then relax.”

So she did, reveling on Juste’s touch. It wasn’t as arousing as being licked, but being freed of her petticoats on a luxurious place and being cared for by a sweet, enticing man was something straight from her nightly fantasies. The only thing that was missing was to lean her head on Maxim’s lap while he fed her grapes.

Maybe another day! Lydie was sure Maxim wouldn’t freak out so much for that request. For the moment, she put her arms behind her head, serving as a makeshift pillow and pretending they were his strong muscles. His thighs? His chest?

Thinking about chests, she noted that her breasts, when she raised her arms, lied almost flat.

“So unfair…”

“What?” Juste said, dripping a little more oil on her body and getting back to kneading, this time going inward and outward. “Don’t worry about me, this is all for you.”

“No…” She did not felt pain anymore, yet still wanted Juste to work his fingers on her. If he denied using magic, it would be an obvious lie. “Maxim’s chest is bigger than mine! I noticed the last time I watched you two training.”

“Oh, his chest.” Juste licked his lips. “I noticed it too.”

“I’m the only girl between us; I should have the biggest one!” She pouted, even if she knew, and knew that Juste knew, that she quite enjoyed those often-exposed pectorals. “And Mother does not let me pad my stays.”

“Ah, Lydie,” he said, lying closer, his face reaching her shoulders, his arms supporting his weight, the oil bottle in one of his hands, “but you’re so cute this way, you’re all tiny. You look like a pretty doll.”

She smiled with the compliment and appreciated that he came closer, but still felt a little self-conscious. “I’m afraid they wouldn’t be enough.”

“Oh, they are.” He licked his lips again, and his eyes shone as they always did when he had a plan. “Let me show it. Please?”

Aware of what he really meant with those words, with his adorable begging in the end, Lydie nodded in excitement.

Some drops of oil on the middle of her chest and Juste started working on her breasts. Feather-light touches, for he knew the smallest bit of force would hurt a lot on her sensitive body. He did not go straight for her pink, round nipples, choosing to go slow, rubbing the soft skin and teasing Lydie by going closer to her areolae but never reaching them.

It wasn’t as erotically charged as being licked between her legs, but it was gentle. Romantic. And Lydie felt very grateful for having Juste as a lover, who had no problems about being tender and caring. In return, she put her arms down and passed her fingers through his long hair, sometimes gliding a fingertip or two on a sharp cheekbone.

Lydie let Juste continue his rhythmic fondling, feel his warm hands, smell his stronger scent of roses, and made herself fall into a dreamy haze, not sleeping yet not awake, basking on her senses.

Then some light kisses. And his hot tongue circling a nipple.

His name was the only thing she could murmur.

The caresses went on; the kisses, sloppier; and the fire that burned when she held her gaze to Juste’s naked body revived, and flared even brighter when he pinched a nipple while sucking the other. She couldn’t say if it was because her body was sensitive, if because it was Juste taking loving care of her breasts, or a mix of both, but her clit once again begged for attention, making her hand trying to find a way to go below Juste’s body to touch herself.

It made Juste stop and hold her wrist, but his expression was still one of a man in love, with half-lidded eyes, blushing cheeks and glistening lips.

“I’m here, Lydie, I’m here…!” he said, voice even softer and whispery. “I’ll do everything you want. I’m here for you.”

A kiss on her hand sealed the vow.

Juste did not touch her immediately, preferring to sit with his legs wide open, the same position he was while on the pool. It was clear to Lydie that he wanted her to lean on his body for more skin contact, but her eyes were driven to that hard, thick cock, and was pleased that its head had the same shade of rose of his lips.

She did not follow his lead, but crawled close to him, held one of his thighs, and used only the tip of her tongue to lick from his pale balls, to his shaft, and finishing with a sloppy kiss to the head, sucking it a little.

To Lydie’s joy, Juste did not grunt, or held himself silent, but gave a long, high moan. If it was completely genuine or only a little acting to make her happy, it didn’t matter. She climbed on him, tried to emulate the same dreamy looks he gave her, and left a quick, playful peck on his lips.

“I love you!”

Soon she leaned on his body, feeling his hardness against her back and tucking her head under his chin, ready for being caressed again, and thinking of all the ways she could make Juste melt with pleasure on the next time they could be together.

“I love you too, my dear,” said Juste, sliding one hand to a nipple and another hand between her very moist labia, sliding up to her clit delicately. “And you did great...”

A little pinch on her nipple, the same pinch on her clit. What he did with one hand, he repeated with the other. As above, so below. “That’s why I want to give you bliss.”

Being held so intimately made Lydie rock her hips in response, sometimes against Juste’s hand, other times against his cock. It felt so good to be touched by her amorous Juste, to mark his hands with her own fluids, to look up, call his name and receiving deep kisses.

And as her breathing got heavier, her body lighter, her folds even wetter, Juste rubbed faster, deeper, stronger, and it didn’t hurt a bit. Sometimes his finger even dared venture inside, exploring all of her hidden places, and Lydie promptly responded with gasps and sweet nothings.

Until Lydie could not move, since her legs trembled so much, her hearing was drowned by Juste’s moans, the rest of her body dominated by the heat coming from such indulgent, devoted, sensual strokes.

From Juste.

“A kiss, Juste, a—!”

From her sweet Juste, whose lips were the key for the bliss he promised. From the man, her man, who showed her what heaven was like, and was thoughtful enough to keep her there for precious moments more, as his caresses got more and more delicate, allowing Lydie a soft descent.

Last thing Lydie felt, was something wet on her back, last thing she saw, was Juste’s happy countenance, wide eyes and gentle smile.

After that, only dreams.

***

Lydie saw red curtains. Lit candles. Her arm covered by a diaphanous, embroidered nightgown way too large for her.

It was only seconds later that she realized she was on Juste’s bedchamber, together with him in a nightshirt and Maxim clad in the same.

“Are you fine? It has been three hours,” said Juste, taking a lump of rose-flavored Turkish delight from his nightstand.

“Yes, but…” She pointed at her long, ruffled sleeve.

“It’s from Juste’s mother,” Maxim said, not giving time for Juste to talk. “And I’ll promise you that I won’t let you stay alone with this lewd man, Lydie.” His voice was low, imposing, but his relaxed posture at the bed and playful tone made all three laugh.

“But he was so good to me, Maxim!”

It turned out the reason Maxim couldn’t join the bath before was because he had to help his family with some late cheese deliveries to the Erlangers, but the snowfall suddenly got heavier, too dangerous to continue, and he needed the help of Lydie’s parents and Juste’s grandfather to not get stranded on the road. As Juste carried Lydie out of the bathhouse, Maxim just arrived at Belmont Manor, invited by Simon, Lord Belmont, to take a bath to keep himself warm.

“But my parents! What would they think of me staying here?”

“Grandfather talked to them, they know you’re here, and it’s fine.” Juste put a finger on his mouth, asking to keep a secret. “Not on this exact bed, but this detail... they do not need to know.”

Relieved of the fear for her reputation, Lydie crossed her arms with one of each boyfriend, to bring them closer. Maxim followed, allowing Lydie to put her head on his shoulder, but Juste stood up.

“You see, I had to help Grandfather with the family statues while you bathed, Maxim,” said Juste with languid eyes and a smirk, pulling one of the laces of his nightshirt. “Heavy stuff, probably heavier than my ancestors were when alive.”

The nightshirt hit the floor, revealing his alluring naked body again. This time it would be Lydie’s hands all over him, she was sure.

“I’m a little sore, so, you two…”

He went back to the bed, making space between Maxim and Lydie, even rubbing his body against the silk sheets a bit, something that both of them noticed and enjoyed.

“I want a massage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the coolest, freakiest Castlevania Discord server and my fellow Harmony of Dissonance roleplayers ♥


End file.
